


Mother and Child

by shmickeyshmilkovich (NoirRock)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bullying, Mama Milkovich - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Toddlers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRock/pseuds/shmickeyshmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Monica,” the blonde said with a smile. Her son, the smaller of the two, was starting to calm down, only making sniffling noises, instead of the wailing sobs he was emitting moments before. The brunette nodded, smiling back. “Gallagher, I know,” she said, “I’m Mary Ann Milkovich. We live around the corner from each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother and Child

**Author's Note:**

> Putting Mickey's age at 4, Ian's at 3.

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!” the dark-haired woman gasped as she put her hands on her young son’s shoulders, moving him out of the way. The blonde woman looked down at her wailing toddler and knelt to his level, picking him up and placing the redheaded boy on her hip. She shook her head and rubbed at the little boy’s knee. 

“It’s no problem,” she said, shrugging. “Can’t control ‘em all the time, can you?” The brunette picked her son up as well, wrapping one arm around his waist. He struggled in her grasp, twisting his body and making small whining noises, his nose scrunched and brow furrowed. 

“I’m Monica,” the blonde said with a smile. Her son, the smaller of the two, was starting to calm down, only making sniffling noises, instead of the wailing sobs he was emitting moments before. The brunette nodded, smiling back. 

“Gallagher, I know,” she said, “I’m Mary Ann Milkovich. We live around the corner from each other.” Monica cocked her head knowingly and ran one hand over her son’s hair, soothing him. The toddler leaned his cheek against her shoulder, snuggling down into her arms. 

“That’s right, you’re Terry’s wife!” Monica exclaimed, recognizing the dark hair and blue eyes on the smallest Milkovich boy—same as his mother’s. Mary Ann just barely nodded, keeping her breath held and forcing a tight smile. She pulled at her son’s T-shirt and he turned to look at her, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“What do I keep telling you, Mickey? No kicking!” Mary Ann scolded him gently, her voice soft but firm. Mickey let out a whine, wriggling again. 

“Down!” he complained. “Put me down, Momma!” Mary Ann tried to keep the smile off of her face as her youngest boy fought hard to gain the upper hand and get what he wanted. 

“You apologize to him, right now Michael. Apologize to…”

“Ian!” the little redheaded Gallagher chirped, still leaning into Monica’s embrace. Mary Ann was thankful for the confirmation. 

“Apologize to Ian for kicking him in the knee,” she restated. 

“But he was in my _waaaayyy_!” Mickey whined, and Mary Ann put the tip of her index finger on his nose, quieting him immediately. 

“Apologize.”

Mickey looked at the Gallagher boy, chewing on his bottom lip, mulling it over in his head. The kid had bright red hair, freckles all over his face, and a wounded look in his sharp green eyes. Mickey actually kind of felt bad for kicking him in the knee. But he wasn’t about to let the other boy know that. He let out one more pouting grunt and sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry I kicked you,” Mickey said, and then he looked away, eyes glaring at the ground, his ratty black boots floating high above his Momma’s blue sneakers. He could still feel Ian’s eyes on him, staring, curious, invasive. He didn’t like it when people stared at him. He felt his cheeks redden and he suddenly wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. Ian ripped his eyes away, could see how uncomfortable Mickey was. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Monica’s neck.

“’Pology ‘cepted,” he said quietly, and risked sneaking another peek at the older boy. Mickey twitched his mouth to one side and Mary Ann patted his side. 

“See? All better!” she said, and Mickey furrowed his brow again, looking at her.

“Was still in my way,” he mumbled, and Monica couldn’t help but laugh at the stubborn insistence of the Milkovich boy. Mary Ann sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked to Monica and shrugged.

“Can’t control ‘em all the time, can you?” she echoed, and the two women smiled at each other, sharing a secret bond that only mothers knew. As they parted ways, Ian looked over Monica’s shoulder, catching sight of Mickey again.

“Bye-bye Mickey,” he called, waving. Mickey raised his hand to wave back, and a wave of emotion he didn’t quite understand came over him. He buried his face into his mother’s shoulder and kept watching the green-eyed Gallagher kid until he disappeared from view.


End file.
